The Next Generation of War - SYOC
by Tuliane
Summary: Season two went differently. Renly Barateheon didn't die, and teamed up with Robb Stark and together they won the war. Robb Stark is now King of the North, while Renly Baratheon rules the Seven Kingdoms. In a gesture of good faith, Robb's daughter will marry Renly's son, will the union proceed as planned, or will history repeat itself? SYOC open.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, so I've finally gotten around to re-uploading the story. I was going to do a prologue, but I have an exam coming up and no time in which to write it, so expect that anytime between now and Sunday the 28th. Submissions are still open, any open slots will be in this chapter.

**For examples of dialogue be sure to include**: one with your character introducing themselves, one to a sibling, and one consoling someone who has lost a loved one, also, make sure that it reflects the type of relationship that your character would have with them. So if it's to a sibling and your character's the annoying younger sister/brother do them teasing or trying to stir up trouble, if they're the over protective elder brother/sister have them being over bearing/protective, etc.

Characters in bold are 100% accepted, others I'm not so sure about. If you're interested in submitting a character see my profile for the form, thanks!

For those of you with accepted characters - I will be posting all of the accepted character's appearances and personalities in the next chapter (expect either sometime tonight or tomorrow morning). You will then be tasked with providing me with additional information - for siblings how they would get along/treat their siblings. For cousins same type of deal. Also crushes, characters they would dislike, etc, etc. When you do this (for my sanity's sake) I'm going to ask that you re-send your form in a clean PM just to help me stay organized, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>House Baratheon (Renly &amp; Margaery's children)<strong>

**Prince Roto Baratheon (19)**

**Princess Kallia Baratheon (15)**

* * *

><p><strong>House Stark (Robb &amp; Talisa's Children)<strong>

**Eddard Stark (19)**

**Lyra Stark (18)**

I would like at least one younger sibling sent in, an actual child.

**Nicolas Snow (18 secretly Jon & Ygritte's bastard son)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>House Lannister (Tyrion and Shea's Children)<strong>

**Cassidy Lannister (19 and he was fostered in King's Landing)**

Gemma Lannister (17)

One male slot open - needs to be a villainous character.

* * *

><p><strong>House Greyjoy (Theon and Walda Frey's Children)<strong>

**Kalam Greyjoy (16)**

I would like a daughter sent in, and am considering the acceptance of a son.

* * *

><p><strong>House Tyrell (Loras and Sansa's Children)<strong>

**Malina (17)**

* * *

><p><strong>House Bealish (Peytr and Lysa's Children)<strong>

One son needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Varys's Ward (Self-Explanatory)<strong>

Can be male or female - there's a lot you could do here, be creative.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here are the appearances and personalities. I want you to re-send your characters under a clean PM subject with perfectly filled out example of dialogue sections (see last chapter for more info) and _proper_ PM headings. Please include the following information at the end of the form:**

How They Would Treat Siblings (put in family section):

Crushes (if any from here):

Characters They Would Like:

Characters They Would Dislike:

For background info: this will be the first meeting of the Baratheon children and Stark children. The Stark children would know their cousin Malina, as would the Baratheon children.

* * *

><p><strong>Roto Baratheon (19)<strong>

Appearance (4-6 sentences): Fair skin, stone-y green eyes, and black ringlets of hair, like his father. He stands at 6"0 with his hair tied backwards in a bun (if you google 'long hairstyles for men ponytail', you should get the right idea from the first 2 pictures). Because he's 18, his muscle is more defined and toned, giving him an athletic look. He's meant to have inherited his fathers good looks, and usually has a lopsided smirk with a penetrating gaze.

Personality (7-10 sentences): Being the eldest son of the King of the Westeros, there's a lot of pressure on Roto to be a responsible ruler. However, he is not in any way - he's often found fist-fighting other boys his age with his little entourage because... well, boys will be boys. Roto is also churlish and arrogant, but not in a bratty way - it's more of a loud confidence. Because of this, Roto often finds it hard to take others seriously, and is known for seeing everything as a game. He is loyal to his friends and family, has an alpha-like personality and can be a very compassionate and caring man, once he stops acting immature and showing off. Out of him and his sister, the most rebellious, and the most confident. He quickly established an 'alpha male' reputation amongst the boys, often leading them in fights against another noble's son who's insulted him. He was also popular with women, as he prided himself on his charisma, and his prowess at fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Kallia Baratheon (15)<strong>

Appearance (4-6 sentences): Kallia has her mother's thick, softly curling brown hair that falls to her mid-back, as well as her mother's slender, yet shapely figure. She has inherited her father's green eyes and height, standing a few inches taller than her peers. She is considered beautiful by most, and has fair, unblemished skin like her mother. She dresses in soft colours, preferring light greens and sky blues, and prefers the style of the Highgarden.

Personality (7-10 sentences): Kallia is a sweet and kind hearted girl, and like her mother excels at courtly manners and has the ability to charm people inherited from both of her parents. However, all of her actions are genuine and she, unlike her mother, is very trusting of others. Kallia is at heart an introvert, and though does well under the spotlight, she does enjoy her alone time when she gets it. Kallia is very naive and often takes what people say at face-value, leaving her easily manipulated. She knows not to trust certain houses due to her parents' warnings, but she herself is not the greatest judge of character. For the most part she is docile and obeys her parents and brother, though on the odd occasion where she does misbehave she can get away with a small scolding. From a young age her mother taught her to be charitable, a trait that has stuck with her and has won the love of the people often spends more time doing charity work than at the castle. She isn't as flirty with men as her mother is, and often finds herself slightly uncomfortable around the opposite sex (more guarded than actualy discomfort), seeing how her brother and other nobles use and discard women.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddard Stark (19)<strong>

Appearance (4-6 sentences): Eddard is about average height, not particularly large or strong for his age, but not weak either, with an athletic build. He has Auburn hair, a strong jaw, and grey eyes like his father's, but with his mother's darker skin. He normally wears a dire wolf embroidered tunic, with a flowing silvery grey cloak. A bastard sword hangs at his hip, and in tournaments (or battles) he uses his sword as well as a round shield, with soot blackened armor, earning him the nickname the black prince or the black wolf.

Personality (7-10 sentences): Eddard is generally good natured, but also very prideful and at times arrogant , brash, or headstrong as a result of his upbringing as a prince. He is fiercely loyal to his friends like his father, and cares for the common folk like his mother. He is extremely confident in himself as a fighter and is fearless, but because he was raised in peacetime, he is eager to prove himself, and often seeks out danger with his companions, generally being the first to try something and charging headlong into whatever he does, and completely ignores any personal danger to seek out glory. However, outside of the tourney ground or adventures, he can be very self conscious, and is aware of all the public attention his family receives due to their power, and as such he is very unsure of himself when dealing with women, and has never actually been with a girl, as he feels incredibly awkward around them, but is prideful enough to refrain from whoring. He is suspicious, but once someone has earned his trust or respect he will go to any means to protect them.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra Stark (18)<strong>

Appearance (4-6 sentences): Lyra favors her mother's lineage. She has an olive skin tone that are complemented by her black hair which fall in waves down her back. She has bright blue eyes, the only Tully feature she seems to have inherited from her father. A long face, with high cheekbones that compels many to compare her with a younger Arya and Lyanna Stark. Lyra has a lithe body, with small curves that are barely noticeable under all the layers of the clothing that she sometimes wears when attending her father's court. She prefers to wear her house colors of white, silver and grey. While training in the practice yard she prefers to where a beige/white shirt paired with woolen breeches and knee high boots. Lyra normally tends to keep her hair tied in a braid as she finds that more practical and manageable. She only lets them down when attending a feast.

Personality (7-10 sentences): Lyra is solemn and quiet by nature, however she can be extremely stubborn and rigid when she wants to be if thing's aren't going her way. She's respectful and gives due respect to only those who she feels have earned it in her eyes whether it be the King of the Seven Realms for having justly ruled Westeros or the Cooks in the Kitchen who work tirelessly to prepare good food for all the people in Winterfell. She gives credit where it is due, that's how she's been brought up along with a double dose of honor. While she's an honorable person, she's realized from the mistakes by the honorable Starks in the past that it doesn't matter to put self-preservation first at times. She has decided that she'd only be honorable as far as it doesn't get her killed or get her into an extremely dire situation from where there is no return.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicolas Snow (18)<strong>

Appearance (4-6 sentences): Nicolas has fiery red hair like his mother Ygritte, and the Stark's grey eyes like Jon. He stands taller than most boys, and has a strong, stocky frame. He normally wears a simple tunic, riding boots, and a dappled cloak. When he fights, he normally wears light, leather armor, and uses a longbow as well as a long dagger for up close.

Personality (7-10 sentences): Nicolas has grown up as a bastard, and does not take kindly to those who attempt to disrespect him, having a quick temper like his mother when he is insulted. He is incredibly stubborn and when he sets his mind on something, he achieves it. He has an incredibly strict sense of honor, instilled in him by his adopted father. Besides when people disrespect him as a bastard (the only thing that can truly set off his temper), Nicolas is cautious, quiet, and reserved. He much prefers to assess a situation that rush into it, and is very protective of his adopted family. Nico is mature for his age, and exercises considerable forethought and despite being younger often acts much older than his siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassidy Lannister (19)<strong>

Appearance (4-6 sentences): Cassidy resembles Jaime. He is tall and muscular in build. He has wavy golden hair that falls to his shoulders. He has dark green eyes. He would be considered handsome if not for his crooked nose. It was broken as a child.

Personality (7-10 sentences): He is a charming boy with a quick wit. He is easy to laugh and can be a joker. He does not seem ambitious on the surface but no can really tell what he's thinking. He can make people comfortable around him but has hard time trusting others because of his family's marred legacy. He tries to cover up insecurities and has hard time when it comes to dealing with deep emotions and serious matters. He gets very defensive and clams up when pushed. He has a brilliant politcal mind and a way with people like his father and hidden ambition like his mother. He hides it though, not wanting people to associate him with his grandfather, Tywin.

* * *

><p><strong>Kalam Greyjoy (16)<strong>

Appearance (4-6 sentences): Like most Greyjoys he has inherited the black hair that is so common in their blood line and possesses Brown eyes. His build is that of a swimmer, somewhat muscular but not as muscular as the likes of Sandor and Gregor Clegane. He has some scarring on his palms from numerous cases of rope burn in his youth. When he's at sea he generally lets his facial hear become a small beard but it is usually shaved off once he reaches land. Generally prefers more mundane browns and greys seeing as he is generally at sea where most of the clothes (Needs 2 to finish)

Personality (7-10 sentences): Save for his dealings with his fellow Iron Born or with someone who rambles on about how their family's history entitles them to their position Kalam is relatively amicable. He prefers something of a self depreciating humor though he's not afraid to lampoon the subject of the day. He is more egalitarian than the average lord though he does recognize the power the houses have and knows that he must show the authority he does have. Kalam is also something of a maverick, trying to find new and clever ways to use his ships in combat. While not as lecherous as his father he does have a habit for making late night visits (though as a rule never with women on his ship). He also has a a habit for hunting for maps and books on navigation, studying them thoroughly to try and better learn what lies beyond the shores of Westeros and the Free Cities. When he's in his position as captain of his vessel he makes sure his crew is obedient to him but will leave some loop holes to make his crew more amicable. He does however expect orders to be carried out unless a good explanation otherwise can be given. Kalam often has trouble at courts because he has a habit of being blunt when he sees a stupid idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Malina Tyrell (17)<strong>

Appearance (4-6 sentences): Long wine red hair that she normally wears down like her aunt Margaery. Angelic features like her parents and has her mothers winter blue eyes, Fairly pale. Being influenced more by the Tyrell side of her family she tends to dress as a more conservative Margaery: tight, sleeveless dresses, but shows less cleavage. She chooses mixed colors like purple, Tyrell green, gold, and grey for her Stark side. She is known for the intricate designs of her dresses a famous one took three weeks to complete and has a wolf with a rose in it's mouth stitched across the back. Her dresses are normally light and airy, though she has been known to wear Myrish silk scarves of different designs and patterns that wrap around and trail on the ground (Like the blue dress Margaery wore when visiting the orphanage)

Personality (7-10 sentences): Malina is a charismatic and confident girl, though she is often manipulative like Olenna and Margaery. She commands attention when entering a room and has mastered all what is considered useful to entertain and obtain a good match (Singing and dancing). She has a silver-tongue that can either be used to be blunt or sweet, was raised by Olenna to be independent and able to handle herself at court. Sansa has learned enough through her time with Joffrey to teach Malina to be aware of people and what they are capable of, to never be naive. She knows how to gain attention and use it to her advantage. She is proud and flashy like Loras (a little narcissistic as well). She loves her family and does what she can to have their backs, everyone else is collateral damage. Malina can be called manipulative, using her natural charisma to get what she wants. She enjoys showing off and is comfortable in the spot-light, much like Loras himself. She knows her strengths and weaknesses and isn't stupid enough to provoke something that could later do her harm.


End file.
